Tíhel
Quick References: • The ‘hil’ vowels are: e, è, i, & ì. • The ‘dàm’ vowels are: a, à, o, ò, u, & ù. Classification and Dialects Tielle (Tíhel /‘ti ɛl/) is said to be a language isolate spoken in the Paladhzi Islands. It’s origins are quite unknow since it evolved in an Earth that suffered a huge global catastrophe The disaster that previously happened eliminated 97.138% of previous life. Most information, art, technology, archives, and knowledge from the previous world were lost and to this day no phyiscal evidence from the previous world has been recovered. The small population of 17 left over took the task to repopulate the Earth and try to bring it back together. 16 of the 17 suffered severe injuries including permanent amnesia that caused them to basically be like new borns. One person suffered less severe injuries, but still could only remember basic survival facts and a bit his childhood and the event they just witnessed. The few memories he had left over were all they had to start a new world. The few people began populating, and after seven and a half centuries, the earth’s population reached around 1,700. The previous disaster had changed the face of the earth so much that the 17 survivors ended up on a island around 700 square miles whose location was unknown. After a century or so, the slightly larger population discovered another island in the distance. They eventually learned to make rafts and travel to the island, which was smaller than the previous one. It was around 350 square miles. Afterwards 3 more islands were discovered that were accesible by walking through very shallow waters. One island was around 1 square mile and the other two were a meer half a square mile. The main island was soon named ‘Ganisla’, the slightly smaller island was named ‘Fémór’, the third ‘Seülin’, and the two small islands were named ‘Malda’ and ‘Manda’. Together, these islands are called the ‘Paladhzi’ islands. The person who eventually raised the humans that populated the earth was a native Spanish speaker, and from the little he could still recall decided to construct a language for ease of communication. He based a considerable amount of the language from Spanish, and the rest was his creativity. His goals was to create a language with a balanced amount of sounds spread among the mouth. He made many pronciples explaining all the sounds, and this eventually made the culture. After a year of developing a draft, he decided to teach the others. He began with the showing them the basic sounds and later making words with abstract ideas. Eventually teaching them to make context out of them and being able to understand. Due to lack of intellectual abilities of the first humans, the first language only developed a small amount of 10 morphemes. Six consonants, which were: /p/, /b/, /t/, /d/, /k/, and /g/, and four vowels, which were /i/, /a/, /ɑ/, and /u/. Due to the lack of phonemes, words were very general and lacked inflections. This lead the poorly developed language to lack distinctions such as in tense, aspect, mood, and voice for verbs and number, gender, and case for nouns. Maybe essential words were not developed such as “to see”, “to be hungry”, “day”, “children”, “necessary”, and “food”. This dialect, named ‘Early Ganisla Dialect’. Over the years, humans evolved and learned more and from dialect to dialect, they were able to finally create one with inflections and a ample lexicon for basic communication. The dialects are as follows: •Early Ganisla: ~Simple Early Ganisla ~Complex Early Ganisla •Lower Ganisla •Upper Ganisla •Eastern Fèmòrian ~Peninsular Fèmòrian ~Mainland Fèmòrian •Northwestern Fèmòrian •Southwestern Fèmòrian •Lower Seülinian •Paládhzin ~Modern Ganislan ~Modern Fèmòrian -Coastal Fèmòrian -Inland Fèmòrian -Modern Peninsular Fèmòrian ~Upper Seülin ~Maldanda Dialect Phonology Consonants *- Double letter before hil vowels. **- ‘h’ is only required before dàm vowels. ***- Only before hil vowels. ****- Only before dàm vowels. Vowels Phonotactics Syllable Structure: ©©(V)V©© •Initial Consonants: P, F, N, A, PF, PA, & FA. •Final Consonant: P, F, N, A, PF, FP, NP, NF, AP, AS, & AN. *(Clusters between Plosives and/or Fricatives must be of same voicing.) Writing System Letter names: •Consonants- Add a sound to the original letter sound (for b, d, f, g, j, k, l, m, n, p, q, r, s, t, v, w, x, y, & z), or add u sound to original letter sound (for c & ç). ‘H’ is pronounced ha. •Vowels- Say original vowel sound. *- Double letter before hil vowels. **- Before hil vowels. Or with ‘h’ before dàm vowels. ***- Only before dàm vowels. ****- Only before hil vowels. Grammar Nouns Verbs Verbs are conjugated based on tense. An auxiliary is used to express aspect in which the auxiliary also takes the conjugation and the verb turns into the appropriate participle. Mood is show through a suffix being attached to the verb in which it will take the conjugation needed. Voice is partially lexical and partially grammatical. All active verbs have a word and their passive and/or causative counterparts can be made by using a prefix. Tense There are three monotemporal tenses and 3 bitemporal tenses, which combine each of the monotemporal ones. The monotemporal tenses indicate an action occurring within single time reference while bitemporal ones indicate actions that begin from one time reference and end in another. When conjugating, person and number are also taken into account. Since there are three types of verbs(-ar, -er, & -ir), the main vowel of the conjugation must match the appropriate verb stem, which is indicated with (v). Conjugations are added to verb stem in simple tenses and to the auxiliary in compound tenses. Conjugations are as follows: *- Use a double 't' before the second (v) when it is an 'e' or 'i'. **- The (v) or (v́) becomes a 'o' or 'ó' respectively in the case of -ir verbs. Aspect Mood Voice Syntax Lexicon Example text